The present invention relates in general to a device that tees up a golf ball, and particularly to assisting the insertion of a golf tee into the ground and placement of a golf ball thereon by a user easily and without having to bend over.
The game of golf is very popular, especially among many older individuals. In playing golf, before the start of each hole it is often necessary to place a golf tee in the ground and place a golf ball on the tee. This requires the individual to bend over, insert the golf tee into the ground, and place a golf ball balanced on the golf tee. For some individuals, this is inconvenient and troublesome. There have been several devices developed to aid in the placement of a golf ball on a golf tee. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,826 entitled xe2x80x9cGolf Ball and Tee Setting Apparatusxe2x80x9d issuing to Trefts on Oct. 14, 1986. Therein disclosed is a manually operated golf ball teeing unit having a pair of arms pivotally mounted at the base of the unit. The arms are spring biased to engage and support the golf ball on top of a golf tee. A hand operated camming rod pivots the arm against the spring bias to release the ball and tee once positioned. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,357 entitled xe2x80x9cGolf Ball and Tee Setting Devicexe2x80x9d issuing to Wolf on Jan. 14, 1992. Therein disclosed is a device for setting a golf ball and associated tee in the ground. A pair of articulated jaw assemblies is operated by a handle. Opposing links are caused to pivotally move each jaw assembly outward. Jaw assemblies co-act to hold a golf ball and tee and are released therefrom after the tee has been inserted into the ground. While these devices have been useful in permitting a user to tee up or place a golf ball on a golf tee inserted into the ground without bending over, they are relatively complex and have many parts. Additionally, it is often difficult to manipulate the release of the golf ball and tee and remove the device without causing the golf ball to topple off of the tee. Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler, more easily manufactured device that provides improved release of the golf ball and tee to prevent the golf ball from falling off of the tee once placed thereon.
The golf tee and ball placement device of the present invention facilitates easy placement of a golf tee and golf ball thereon and removal of the device so as to prevent the golf ball from falling off of the golf tee. An elongated main tube body has an actuator rod placed therein. At one end of the actuator rod is positioned a domed push button and at the other end of the actuator rod is a ball holder or guide. An arm base has two arms pivotally attached thereto that hold a golf tee and golf ball within the ball holder or guide. Leaf springs and magnets hold the arms against the golf tee and ball until released by the downward action of the ball holder or guide. A spring biases the actuator rod upward in a set or ready position. A threaded height adjuster may be used with the device. Additionally, a bubble level may be used in the top handle or domed push button.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can easily place a golf ball on a golf tee without the golfer having to bend over.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that reduces the likelihood that a golf ball will fall off of the golf tee upon removing the device.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a golf ball can easily be positioned within the holder and reset for placement on the ground.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that it is easily manufactured and is of relatively simple construction.
It is a feature of the present invention that a golf ball holder or guide is used.
It is another feature of the present invention that arms holding the golf tee and golf ball have releasable spring clips.
It is another feature of the present invention that the arms have multiple surfaces interacting with the spring clips assisting in the secure holding and releasing of the golf ball.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become readily apparent in view of the following detailed description.